Mockingbird
by Doraigaa
Summary: Odd Couple but it'll explain why I picked a TalaXMingMing couple inside! Well MingMing left Tala to care for their daughter, Kanna. And Eminem's song 'Mickingbird' fits just well with this story! REVIEW PLEASE! I think this was a good story!
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you like! I know weird couple but see Tala lived a terrible life kinda at the abbey and all that. And the song talks about how the mother is mostly always gone and since MingMing is a big singer she would be gone most of the time so yah! Hope you like! .

* * *

****_I know sometimes things may not always make sense to you right now_**

**_But hey, what daddy always tell you?_**

**_Straighten up little soldier_**

**_Stiffen up that upper lip_**

**_What you crying about?_**

**_You got me

* * *

_**

The little girl said. Tala looked down at the little red haired girl. "Yeah Kanna?"

"Were's mommy at?" she asked. Tala took a deep breath. "I don't know, Kanna...I don't know."

* * *

_**Kanna I know you miss your mom and I know you miss your dad**_

_**When I'm gone but I'm trying to give you the life that I never had**_

_**I can see you're sad, even when you smile, even when you laugh**_

_**I can see it in your eyes, deep inside you want to cry**_

* * *

Tala held his daughter in his arms, know MingMing was out somewhere singing and being number one! Leaving him behind to take care of the child was his job! But he was like both mother and father to Kanna! 'Mom's always gone, she's not coming back! And I also have to blade to keep food on the table for both Kanna and I,' he thought.

* * *

_**Cuz you're scared, I ain't there?**_

_**Daddy's with you in your prayers**_

_**No more crying, wipe them tears**_

_**Daddy's here, no more nightmares**_

_**We gon' pull together through it, we gon' do it**_

_**Laney uncles crazy, aint he?**_

_**Yeah but he loves you girl and you better know it**_

* * *

"Kanna, sweetie...look at me," Tala announced. Kanna tilted her head up to view her father's icy blue eyes, almost filled with tears. "Yeah," she said with her sweet voice. 

"You promise when you older...you'll never leave your child and husband?" he said.

"I promise daddy!"

"Good! I can tell your going to be a perfect wife and mother!"

Kanna smiled and hugged her father.

* * *

_**We're all we got in this world**_

_**When it spins, when it swirls**_

_**When it whirls, when it twirls**_

_**Two little beautiful girls**_

_**Lookin' puzzled, in a daze**_

_**I know it's confusing you**_

_**Daddy's always on the move, mamma's always on the news**_

_**I try to keep you sheltered from it but somehow it seems**_

* * *

'Kanna...don't do what your mother did...sure we're rich but that doesn't mean anything, so just get a good job and a great husband and have a great family, your my baby and always will be,' Tala thought.

* * *

**_The harder that I try to do that, the more it backfires on me_**

**_All the things growing up his daddy that he had to see_**

**_Daddy don't want you to see but you see just as much as he did_**

**_We did not plan it to be this way, your mother and me_**

* * *

"Daddy! Will mommy ever come back to eat dinner with us?" Kanna asked. Tala bit his lip. "Well...I'm sorry Kanna, but probably not...she's off doing show and making albums, no time for her family, no time for her husband, no time for her special daughter that she once loved and cared for! But I'm lucky to know this little girl, Kanna your promise you made to me...please keep, please," he said. 

Kanna layed her head on her father's chest and dozed off.

"Okay daddy...I love you!" she managed to say before she was asleep.

* * *

_**But things have gotten so bad between us**_

_**I don't see us ever being together ever again**_

_**Like we used to be when we was teenagers**_

_**But then of course everything always happens for a reason**_

_**I guess it was never meant to be**_

_**But it's just something we have no control over and that's what destiny is**_

* * *

"I love you too Kanna," Tala whispered.

* * *

_**But no more worries, rest your head and go to sleep**_

_**Maybe one day we'll wake up and this will all just be a dream**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I was in a hurry writing this so yah, it's not that good!

* * *

Tala then turned on the TV to the news!**

_News:_

_"Hello Shirley here and we have a pop singer who just lost the job of being a singer! MingMing, the young pop idol's new album sucked so people have complaining! So MingMing's manager didn't want to give her a second chance so MingMing is now gone, gone out of the singing buisness!"_

_END_

Then all of a sudden it started to rain

Tala then heard a knock at the door. "What!" Kanna cryed as she woke up! "Shhh! Kanna, sit here...someon'e at the door," Tala said laying his daughter on the counch.

He opened the door a crack and peaked out to see a women.

She had light blue hair pulled up in two pig tails. Her outfit was black and pink. "Tala," she whispered.

"Yeah," he announced. THe women was quiet for a while until she collapsed into Tala's arms. "What?" Tala gased. He then dragged her into the house and layed her on the other couch.

"Who's that daddy?" Kanna asked. Tala didn't take his eyes off the lady on the couch.

He then scowled noticing who this women. "Your mother!" he snapped.

Kanna looked at the lady with a confused look. But the looked at Tala and smiled.

"Daddy! It's a rainy day! You know we always make cookies on a rainy day!" she gasped.

"Well...okay Kanna, let's go!" he said walking into the kitchen but then he took one last look at MingMing.

He turned around to see Kanna already got all the cookie supplies out. "Dang! Your fast!" Tala laughed.

(An Hour Later)

MingMing woke up and noticed she was in a warm cozy house. "What! were am I?" she whispered. But then she smelled the smell of cookies. "Hmmm!"

She got to her feet and walked in the direction of the smell, the kitchen.

She peaked in and saw two red heads sitting on a chair together cutting the cookie dough. "My family!" she whispered.

She saw as the little girl shived a chunk of cookie dough into her mouth. "No Kanna! Put the cookie dough on the trey not in your mouth!" the man laughed.

Kanna turned around to see MingMing in the doorway! "Wanna make cookies..." Kanna then stop wuickly and thought, "...mommy?"

MingMing smiled. "Sure!"

She walked over and sat next to both Tala and Kanna, her husband, and her daughter.

"Watch I'll cut out a star!" MingMing said taking the knife and started to cut the dough.

Tala and Kanna looked at the cookie dough with a puzzled face. "That's not a star! It looks like a llama! Here let me show you how to make a star mommy?" Kanna exclaimed. MingMing smiled and nodded.

Tala was happy now that Kanna was able to have two parents and not one.

THE END!

* * *

**Yeah I know it sucks!**

**Hope you like and Please Please REVIEW!**


End file.
